Light and dark
by deepcauldron
Summary: When a young traveler(OC) comes to skylands she must find the skylands greatest heroes in order to escape the forces trailing her. rated t for any potential violence or suggestive themes.
1. The Greyling

Prologue: The Grayling

Far away in the outlands of Skylands was a dying dragoness. She had dull gray scales, they peeled off her body like old wallpaper. Her eyes had no shimmer, as

if the world had hardly anything for her anymore. She was also injured, a vicious swarm of chompies had torn into her left forearm. A look of worry crossed her

face as she saw a shadow cast upon the ground she stood on. She looked up only to screech in fear as what she saw had lunged for her.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is my first fantiction the prologue is short But I guarentee the first chapter will be much longer.**

**I also think you'll find this charecter to have a colorful personality later on too.**


	2. The Visitor

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I've been busy with school projects any ways with out futher ado here is chapter one**

**but first I will say that I don't own Skylanders in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The visitor

It was a quiet night in Skylands. Prism Break, Warnado, and Zook were in the nearby forested area and had just helped made repairs on the homes of Stonetown. Cleaning up after Kaos had been all they were needed for right now.

"Man I can't believe that were cleaning up after Kaos's mess." Prism Break said exhausted.

"At least you won't be picking out splinters out of your shell." Warnado pouted. "Besides there's nothing better to do. So far nothing exciting or adventurous has been happening lately, just a normal day, well as far as normal goes in Skylands anyways."

As the three Skylanders walked home they heard a roar of a Cyclopsian Mammoth. The sound was close by. Prism Break raised his arms slightly, Warnado stood in a ready position, and Zook loaded his bazooka, waiting for the enemy. "Pris, your distracting it." Zook said looking Prism Break then turned to Warnado "We'll take the big guy out."

_**D&L**_

The gray dragoness ran as much as her legs could take. Dodging the Mammoth's pounces and swipes, she ran knowing she was just stalling the inevitable. She was either captured or killed as her blood poured out faster than it did before when she was walking. It didn't help that the trail of blood and scales along with her scent was making it easier to find her as well as making her senses numb. A roar signaled that the beast slowed down, unable to keep up with its prey 'I must find the Skylanders, It looks like I can slow down for now though.' She slowed her pace to walking speed. She gasped and she thought she saw a path with lights on it. "Finally…"she rasped with a hoarse, tired voice. She walked faster only to be pounced onto the path by the mammoth. 'It must have slowed down to stalk me.' The mammoth's weight was crushing her weary bones. Just as it was going to pick her up in its maw a concentrated light blinded the beast in the eye. She saw this distraction as her chance to struggle away with all the strength she could muster.

_**D&L**_

As soon as the mammoth came out. The Skylanders had noticed it didn't come with any of its Cyclops masters, instead it had pinned a quite miserable looking creature that vaguely looked like at dragon, down onto the pathway. "Slight change of plans guys, Warnado, you take mammoth on and I'll get the stranger. " With their battle plans given, they lunged toward the beast. It hadn't noticed them as it seemed focused on its prey, Prism break stopped it with a nicely placed beam of light in its eye. It reared back screeching in pain. Zook used the time to take the creature who was fighting to get up. When it was clear of allies Warnado whipped up a tornado big enough to fling the mammoth back into the woods from whence it came.

"Great job guys." Prism Break said gleefully. Warnado high –fived him but Zook was busy trying to hold the creature who was busy trying to run away.

"She looks pretty bad, maybe we should take her to Master Tessa." Warnado suggested. It seemed the creature was now attempting to hiss but managed to cough out a bit of blood before losing consciousness.

_**D&L**_

The young dragoness had been taken to Master Tessa, the new portal master after Eon had became a spirit. "Master Tessa, we need someone that needs to be treated." Said Zook, showing the shriveled up dragoness in his arms. "She's in terrible shape." Master Tessa said. "How can you tell it's a girl Master Tessa?" asked Warnado, confused how she was able to tell it was a girl so easily. "Even in this condition she still looks like she had a pretty slender body. Her body isn't very, how should I put this..." Tessa paused a few seconds before saying "Bulked up. But I suppose we can't really tell until we can get her talking. I will ask Hugo and Cali to help her gain her strength back."

_**D&L**_

In the rebuilt Skylanders living space, which was rebuilt with a few other things, Drobot and Eruptor were playing poker in the nearby games room. Zook and Prism Break went into their respective wings and rooms while Warnado went to chat with Drobot and Eruptor.

"Hey guys." Warnado said.

"Well you guys sure did come back late." Eruptor said a bit surprised at the wind turtle's presence. "There must've been a lot of damage done to the village if it took you guys all night."

"Yeah well I have something that's exciting that you guys won't believe."

_**D&L**_

The world felt cold around her. She was scared and weakend greatly, so much to the point that her eyelids refused to open at all.

"Oh my, she looks like she's in pretty bad shape."

A voice! The grayling couldn't see but her hearing was still in operation.

"Yea she's probably seen better days. We should stop any external bleeding first. Hugo hand me the gauzes and bandages." That voice was definitely feminine. She felt her scales press down where the bandages were placed.

"We should probably let her rest until she's ready for something to eat" said the one she thought was Hugo from the somewhat masculinity of the voice.

She heard their supposed footsteps leaving the room.

_**D&L**_

By the morning Master Tessa had asked the Skylanders to go into the meeting hall within the Sky loft (their living space).

"Skylanders," Master Tessa started "We have a visitor with us, although she is in no shape to be here right now, I want you to welcome her with hospitality. Any questions?" A purple claw was raised.

"Yes Spyro?" Tessa gestured for him to speak.

"Who is this visitor, Master Tessa?" Spyro curiously asked.

"I want you all to know that she might be a dragon, but in her state she's too battered up to tell. Any more questions?" Tessa asked again, when nobody asked she dismissed them with a "Meeting over."

Spyro was the first one out of the meeting hall, followed by Cynder and Drobot. "So who do you think our mystery guest is exactly?" Cynder asked the question to no one in particular.

"Who knows we'll find out when she's back to health." Spyro said as they entered the first aid tent.

The first aid tent was still up since the second core was being built as a wing or separate building hadn't been made yet.

Inside a small, sickly, shriveled up grey creature laid on a examination table. Drobot went up to it to poke it and see if it was still alive, but was stopped by Cynder. "Don't poke her. You'll only irritate her." She said sharply.

"Are even sure it's a girl?!" Drobot replied half disgusted at the creature's condition half and half angry at the violet dragoness's tone.

"Yes, Master Tessa even said she so SHE MUST BE A-"

"Calm down you two; let's get out of her before she wakes up." Spyro had just cut Cynder off and began to push her out of the tent since it looked like they were planted to the ground they stood on.

"Drobot come on."

"No I'm not coming."

"And why not?"

"Because she started it first and besides I want to examine this thing."

"You should have left are guest alone and you still should leave her alone"

"Nope, still not moving…"

The following conversation between Spyro and Drobot lead to Drobot being dragged out of the nursing tent…

_by tail._

Little did they realize a grey eye was opened by two presences, one to seek…

And one to fear.

**A/N: Hmm.. I wonder what this greyling may be sensing in the air... guess you guys are just gonna wait for the next chappie.**

**Anyways again I'm really sorry for the wait but I'm doing final projects at the moment so I'm extremly busy. I'm goning to try to make the next chappie longer. Also how was the action in this chapter. Please review so I can get some idea of what I might be or have been doing wrong It gives me a standard that I can try and surpass.**


End file.
